


Everlark drabble Challenge

by Jilienemily



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilienemily/pseuds/Jilienemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got challenged by my sweet friend and mistook the actual promt and this happened. Based on the short discription Any had for her beautiful drawing. The whole idea: “I bet Peeta loves feeding Katniss. That girl loves food and he’s had to watch her struggle over the years and now he can just bake her things all the time and watch her eat. And he probably smiles sweetly and then she makes sex noises and licks her fingers and lips and his smile falls and he gets hard and inevitably they end up on the floor sticky and naked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlark drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamenart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/gifts).



I stiffled a yawn and leaned back into the cushions before the fire. I could hear Peeta ramble in the background somewhere in the kitchen, but I was too lazy and too full to even move a muscle. With a satisfied purr I curled up and watched the flames dance around the logs. I could finally watch them without getting anxieties and the warmth covered me like a blanket. I must’ve dozed off since I didn’t hear him coming, but a smug grin spread over my lips as his hand trailed down my neck and I felt him lay down beside me. “Is there still room for a bit more?” he asked and I groaned. “Are you trying to stuff me?” I asked teasingly and his left eyebrow arched in this teasingly seductive way that I just couldn’t resist. Without answering his fingertips brushed over my flat belly and he leaned down to kiss me. I sighed and uncurled myself like a lazy cat. “Close your eyes and open your mouth.” He whispered at my ear and bit my earlobe. I chuckled and obeyed him, slowly closing my eyes and licking my lips before I opened them. Patiently I waited. I could feel him move beside me and still, after all those years it gave me Goosebumps to feel him that close. My stomach flattered and I felt that deep longing for him aching in my chest. Then something cool touched my lips, it dripped down on them I had to lick my lips over and over. It was sweet and delicious. Chocolate. “Mhmmm that’s-“ I began but he stopped me by kissing me. His lips were covered in the sweet Chocolate as well and I moaned in pleasure as the sweetness mixed with his taste. My tongue flicked up and licked the sweet sticky syrup off his lips. “Don’t open your eyes.” He whispered at my lips and I nodded. His strong hands gently moved me until I was lying flat on my back. By now my heart was beating in excitement, it fluttered in my chest like a little bird. I felt the cold syrup drip on my chest, my breasts and up my throat to my lips. It made me shiver. The cold liquid on my heated body, the fire that radiated warmth beside me and the wooden floor underneath me. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying all these sensations. As his tongue licked the syrup off my nipple I gasped in surprise only to mourn and whimper as he continued licking it off me. I arched my back and dug my fingers in the cushion I was lying on. “Open…” he growled at my lips again and I let out a trembling giggle. This time I felt the spoon and had to suck the cream off of it. It was rich and sweet and tasted like nothing I’d ever eaten before. It was delicious. But not as delicious as his lips and his body as he came over me. I loved to feel his weight on me, I loved how he placed both arms beside me so he wouldn’t crush me and how his synthetic leg always felt heavier than his real one. I was so used to his body, it was so familiar and as he entered me I opened up just for him, moving my body so it was easier for him. I wanted to feel him whole and all. My arms came up around his neck and with first hard thrust I lost myself in our sweet chocolate kiss.


End file.
